Secrets
by Lexxy2793
Summary: Will Ana come to the wrong conclussion and will Christian tell the truth? Warning:Does contain cheating, if you dont like dont read On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After getting mixed reviews and many suggestions that I should re-think the plot, I removed my work to pull it apart. Hopefully my chapters will know be longer (but not too long) and that things are better explained and it flows much more easily.

This isn't anything to do with my one-shot but there will be forms of cheating in this. If you don't like cheating then don't read.

Thank you

Lexxy

Chapter One

Ana POV

I awoke to the suns rays hitting my eyelids. I opened them to see the dust mites swirling around in the light. _Why did I leave the curtains open last night?_ I rolled over and saw a pile of paper next to my lamp. Now I remembered, I was reading a manuscript and must have fallen asleep. Christian obviously moved them when he came to bed. Talking of the bed, it was empty. No husband or children. I groaned as the light suddenly became too bright, to the point of pain. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my face, making it dark once again.

I heard a chuckle from above me and felt his weight on top of me. I felt his slender fingers wrap around my wrists before they were lifted above my head. Light suddenly filtered into my sight as the pillow was lifted by my husbands teeth.

"Morning baby." He bent down and kissed me.

"Morning." I grunted back. His eyes crinkled as his lips opened up and his laughter filled my ears as he placed his chin in the crook of my neck. "You're up early."

"I went for a run." I kissed the top of his head and licked my lips. I relished the salty taste of his sweat as I drank his scent in. He smelled of sweat and well…Christian. I didn't realise until I moaned that Christian was kissing my neck. "And I have come home to my bedroom being occupied solely by my hot blooded wife." I suddenly lifted my head and looked around. It seemed my husband was indeed correct, our children weren't in the room.

"Best make the most of it then." He raised his head and placed his lips gently on mine.

I looked at him, pleading with him to give me more. He got the message because he released my hands, placed his own so that my face was cupped and he forcefully pressed his lips onto my own. I granted his tongue access to my mouth, and as our tongues danced my fingers made rings in his wet hair. _Why does he have to be above the blanket?_ I thought as I tried and failed to wrap my legs around him.

"Oh baby, what are you doing to me?" I couldn't help but giggle as his weight was lifted off me and the duvet thrown to the floor. I lustfully raked my gaze over my husband and bit my lip, making sure that he saw it. His grey workout top hugged his chest and his joggers hung off his hips, a bulge becoming prominent.

"Jesus Ana." He ran his fingers through his hair and in what seemed like the blink of an eye, his clothes were off and he stood at the end of the bed, his member standing to attention. He crawled up the bed and over my body, his lips and tongue flicking across my skin. He positioned himself between my thighs and forced my hands back up above my head.

"Anastasia, you know what biting you lip does to me." I wiggled underneath him, trying to gain pressure on my swollen sex but to no avail. "Stop!" It was an order I knew I had to obey. "Wrap your legs around me baby." I did so quickly, hooking my ankles together so that they would stay around him.

I began to talk but was silenced once again as his lips attacked mine.

"This is for me Anastasia." I couldn't help but shiver with anticipation as he whispered in my ear. "You may get yours later," I wanted to push against his velvet head but knew not to, "If you are a good girl."

I gasped as he moved quickly inside me, hitting me in just the right spot. Just as I knew how to tease him with my lip, he knew how to push my buttons. My back arched and I moaned loudly as he hit that spot over and over as he sped up.

"I love you." He managed to breathe out just as I felt myself begin to clench around him. He stopped and I felt him throb inside me as his seed spilled out. He just knew how far to push me and it wasn't fair.

"I love you, too." I kissed his forehead again and I ran my newly freed hands up his sweat soaked back. I loved our rare but brilliant morning sex. He rolled off me and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Oh by the way, the kids are up." I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to use the toilet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was busy." I slapped his tight muscular behind before I left him to shower.

I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me as I left the room. I checked on my copper-haired boy first. I smiled as I watched my nine year old, sitting on his playmat in his Spiderman pyjamas, surrounded by an array of vehicles. I smiled as he placed the police cars in the parking spots outside of the police station on his mat, and then moved on to the fire engines and ambulances.

I then watched as he played with two normal cars. He had a blue one, which he pushed from the top of the mat, and a little red Mini pushed from the bottom. I jumped a little as he crashed them together, turning the Mini onto its roof.

"Oh no, there's been a car crash, radio for the police." Teddy had slender fingers like his father, which he proceeded to wrap around a parked police vehicle and push it to the crash site. I chuckled and made my way over to him on the floor.

"We will need to radio for the paramedics and fire engines also." His head snapped up at my voice and his deep blue eyes turned to me. His face lit up as I approached him and he threw his arms around my neck as I sat down.

"Morning, Mommy," I kissed his hair. "Can I play for a bit longer?" I took a quick glance at his clock and saw that there was only an hour left before we had to leave for school.

"I don't think that we can sweetheart, as you still need to have breakfast and a shower." It was then that I saw the chocolate in the corner of his mouth. "Although it looks like you've already had breakfast." His face suddenly dropped and he looked down at his hands. I placed my finger underneath his chin and lifted it so that I could see his face. His bottom lip was pouted and even though he wouldn't look me in the eye, I saw the cheeky glint in them. "Tell you what, you jump in the shower and get dressed and then you can watch TV before we go." He beamed and ran to his bathroom. I listened to him singing in the shower as I laid a fresh uniform on his bed.

Then it was my blonde-haired eight year old's turn. I was surprised as I entered her room to find that it was still clean and was quiet. I was expecting to find her playing with her countless Barbie dolls, not to hear the sound of her snoring. I laughed as I saw my little girl fast asleep, a book covering half her face, chocolate on her nose. I moved the book and after marking her page with her homemade bookmark, I gently woke her up. I once, again, received a smile from my child.

"Morning, princess, time to rise and shine." She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean to fall back asleep Mommy, I was reading."

"I see that you were reading. Are you enjoying the new books?" She nodded as she got out of bed and started to make it. _Control freak like her father._ I chuckled as I put her current book on her bedside table. _I'm so glad she takes after me with her reading._ "You read the first book quickly."

"I can't get my head out of them, Mom. Dad says I take after you." I laughed at my daughter's back as she took herself to her bathroom for her shower. It hit me again for that week that she was growing up so quickly and that her academics were over taking that of her brother. I laid her uniform on her bed and headed back to my own bedroom.

Christian was doing his tie in the mirror when I entered.

"Seriously, chocolate for breakfast." He flashed me his crooked smile in the reflection and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Who told you?" he said sheepishly, kissing my nose.

"Well their nose and mouth."

"Why do I have messy children?" He rolled his eyes as he spoke sarcastically. I reached up to grab a quick kiss before going for my own shower.

"Tell the kids thirty minutes." I called over my shoulder. All I got was a grunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Christian POV:

I left the kids watching cartoons once I knew that Anastasia was out of the shower. I don't remember the drive to the office, I was too busy thinking. Today was our tenth wedding anniversary and it was a massive milestone for me. Another first for my long list of achievements with my wife. I found myself repeating the word wife, letting it roll off my tongue.

The day had started perfectly. I had been woken up by my angels, as usual, at six this morning. Luckily, they hadn't woken up their mother, so we left her in bed and had breakfast. After settling them back in their rooms, I checked in on Anastasia and smiled to myself as she snuggled herself up as I kissed her forehead before leaving for my morning run. I couldn't help but think how perfect the weather was this morning. There had been a light drizzle through the night, which had covered everything in small raindrops. I love watching spider webs when water beads attach themselves, it looks like pearls of life. Someone had obviously cut their grass recently as it filled my nose and I filled my lungs with fresh air. I looked back on the past years and realised that I had changed so much. It was Anastasia that had made me appreciate the smells of nature. The arguments we had had over air fresheners was unreal. I preferred cotton and fresh linen but she enjoyed the more 'earthy' smells. It was my little girl who had made me love the little things in life, like spider webs, which she had pointed out to me one winters morning with the dew.

I returned to my house to find the kids were happy and my wife still in bed. I woke her up nice and gently and she returned the favour by teasing me. I made love to her and went in the shower, leaving her to check on our children. I couldn't wait for tonight.

 _Oh shit, I haven't rang her yet._

It took a couple of rings more than expected for her to pick up her phone. I quickly glanced at the clock and saw that she could still be doing the school run.

"Hi baby, I forgot to say that I will pick you up from Escala at seven." A small pause.

"Can we make it half seven because if I finish late I won't have enough time to get ready."

"Anything for you darling." I laughed to myself. When did I become so normal, so not fifty shades of fucked up.

"Alright, there's no need for sarcasm." I laughed again and felt my palm twitch. Had she forgotten my words this morning? "Well happy anniversary baby and I will see you later."

For some reason a phrase popped into my head all of a sudden.

"Laters, baby." I heard a small intake of breath as I hung up.

Now that the preparations for tonight were in place, it was time to focus on the pile of files that were in front of me on my desk.

As our house was getting a bit small for our growing kids, it was time to relocate. I had already started the wheels in motion with the build and had given my plans to Elliot, who was sworn to secrecy from both my wife and his. This was beginning to become a problem because as soon as Kate gets her nose on a scent, she's like a bloodhound. However, he had no idea what my plans were for the basement.

Now that the kids were getting older, I thought it would be nice to have a place for me and Anastasia to retreat to. It's rather difficult to truss her up when the kids could come in at any time. The files on my desk were of people who are submissive and who share the same limits as my wife. The past playrooms had been decorated by myself and hadn't really appealed to Anastasia, so a female in the process will hopefully help in that department, plus it saves me decorating twice. I flicked open the first file and started my morning of research.

Ana POV:

I had just dropped the kids off at school when my car was suddenly filled with the sound of ringing. It took me a couple of seconds before I realised that it was my phone. I hit the answer button on my steering wheel.

"Hi, baby, I forgot to say that I will pick you up at Escala at seven." Christian's voice filled the car.

"Can we make it half seven because if I finish late I won't have enough time to get ready."

"Anything for you darling." I heard him chuckle.

"Alright, there's no need for sarcasm." I smiled as I heard him laugh again. "Well happy anniversary baby and I will see you later."

"Laters, baby." It was lucky that I was already in a traffic jam so the cars weren't moving that fast when I slammed on my brakes as he hung up. It had been years since he had spoken those words to me. He had originally taken the saying from his brother when we had first met and started his version of 'dating'. He had said it for the first couple of years of our marriage, and then it just fizzled out. I shook my head in wonder.

At the next traffic light, I quickly used the computer in the car to ring Gail.

"Morning, Ana dear, how are you?"

"I'm good, Gail. How are you and Jason?"

"Still happy. What can I do for you this morning?"

"I am sorry to disturb you on your morning off, it's just that Christian has just rang me and apparently has plans for us tonight. He wants to pick me up from Escala and I don't have enough time today to return home to get my clothes. Would you be able to bring me some please?"

"Of course, what look are you going for tonight?"

"I was thinking of the strapless black number with the black and red lace corset." I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone and I smiled also.

"He will never get through dinner."

"That is the plan."

"And on that note, I will see you later."

I heard the click of the call being disconnected and sighed. It was our ten year anniversary today, but it felt like just any other day. At least I was having lunch with Kate today. I pulled into the parking bay that had 'EDITOR' in big black letters and braced myself for another morning pushing myself through manuscript after manuscript.

It's a relief when lunch time arrives. I wave goodbye to Hannah as we split outside the main doors. There is a lovely little cafe around the corner from the office that I had agreed to meet Kate in.

The smell of freshly ground coffee reached my nose and the voice of Kate Grey reached my ears. She sees me and rushes over to me, throwing her arms around my neck and squeals in my ear. "Ana it's been way too long." She leads me to the table where my favourite ham and cheese Panini and a cup of hot water were waiting for me, my favourite tea bag resting on the saucer. I thank the waitress who catches my eye and take my seat. Suddenly I was starving.

"Nice to see you also, Kate. How's Ava?"

"What my little madam? She's doing brilliantly, she's got all the boys running around for her at school." I smiled as I bit into my food.

"She's learned well from Phoebe then." I replied before taking another bite.

"And she has gotten her dad doing it now." I held my hands up in surrender.

"That's what happens when headstrong women have little girls."

"And when their dads have way too much money." I drank my tea as she tucked into her own food.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how is his business doing?" Kate nodded as she chewed.

"It's doing really well. I keep telling him that maybe he should expand but you know what he's like, only he will do the work."

We caught up for what seemed like hours and left each other with another hug, promising to do it again sometime soon and to set up a play date with the kids. I sat back down at my desk, wishing six o'clock would come around quickly.

.

Christian POV:

After a couple of hours of looking through the files, I had narrowed the applicants down to two. After ordering another coffee, I rang the numbers that were in the files. I asked them to meet me at my office in the afternoon. They both agreed and that was that, my plan was in motion.

I stood and walked to the steel and glass windows that lined one wall of my office, the steam of the coffee warming my face as I inhaled the strong aromas. As I looked at the people below, my thoughts were once again turned to my wife. Another difference between us was that she liked English breakfast tea where as I had strong coffee.

I just happened to look down at the road to see the roof of my brother's Land Rover disappear into the underground parking lot. I quickly gulped the rest of my coffee down and made my way to the conference room. A few minutes later, the giant hulk of my brother entered the room.

"Jesus, Elliot, spend enough time in the gym?"

"Nah, bro, this is what happens when you do some real work every day."

I greeted my brother warmly and then I sat down, waiting for him to bring out the plans for the new house.

The location of the build was about half an hour drive away from our current house. It is set on a massive plot of land so we have plenty of room to work with. We started on the first floor. There was to be an open plan lounge and dining room and a kitchen with built-in appliances and a breakfast bar. The one thing that I had to make sure was included was a decent sized pantry. Anastasia has always complained that our house and Escala don't have one, and I know she enjoys cooking. Also my office will be located here.

Then we go to the second floor. Two bedrooms with en suites for the children. My little princess will have a built in closet, with enough room for her clothes and dress up. For my little mini me, an adventure playground around his room and closet. Slides, climbing wall, netting; a perfect playground for a little explorer. The slide will be part of his bed, instead of a ladder. A little climbing wall as one of his wall which will lead to the netting which will be on top of his closet, a place where he can build a den. _Note to self, make sure the netting is strong enough so he can't fall._ Also on that floor, a giant game room for them both. Part of it a mini library for my girl and part of it for consoles. I may even put a mini pool table in for them.

Then the top floor, our floor. Our room and bathroom will be there, alongside my wifes' office. How they will be different. I will make sure Anastasia has all the books she desires, and more, whereas my office will be spacious and uncluttered.

"What do you want to do with the basement?"

"Just leave the basement to me, I have something special planned for that." Elliot just raised his eyebrows and passed me the basement schematics.

After finishing with my brother, I made my way back to my office. Two women sat waiting outside on the leather chairs. I looked at the two of them and my mind made the first decision. The one that I was going to dismiss straight away was average looking and nervous as hell. Her brown hair was hanging limp around her face. She had bags under her eyes and she looked drawn out. I couldn't believe that it was the same woman in that file.

"Bianca Lewis, thank you for coming but you are not what I am looking for." I swear she squeaked as she jumped from her seat. "And Bianca," she turned to look at me with sad eyes,

"Go and get a good nights sleep." She nodded and left.

I looked at the woman who was left in front of me. She had her thick chocolate locks in a bun, with two blood red chopsticks poked through. She had soul searching brown eyes and fair complexion. She wore a shirt that showed off a little cleavage and trousers that made her legs seem to go on for miles. Black suede boots finished the ensemble.

"Do you like what you see, sir?" When she spoke, I could hear the almost mocking tone in her voice. It reminded me of my wife.

"Miss White, you may follow me into the office." She smiled and nodded.

I shut and locked the door, to make sure that none of my staff walked in on this delicate conversation, before turning around to meet her. She was standing next to the couch in the corner of my office, hands clasped together and eyes down.

"So then, why should I hire you?"

"You are looking for someone to help model a playroom for you and your wife and I think I can do that. I have a classy but sexy taste and I know what I like." I walked slowly towards her, my blood racing through my veins. If I didn't love my wife and kids, I don't know what I would do right now.

"And what do you like, Isabelle?" I stood in front of her to see what her reaction would be. She didn't once raise her eyes to look at mine.

"I like being tied up, whether that is with spreader bars or being suspended. I enjoy whips but I'm not a fan of the nine tails. I enjoy being spanked and being punished. I don't play with water, fire, or air. Again I ask, do you like what you see?" I couldn't help myself but smile and nod.

"I do like what I see." I walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it. She walked over to me and took my outstretched hand. "I will be in touch soon." I said before she left.

When I shut the door behind her I sighed deeply. It felt like I had held my breath the whole time she was here.

I looked across to my clock and saw that I had a couple of hours before my anniversary meal. My blood was still singing and my adrenaline was pumping, there was no way that I would be able to concentrate so I decided to head home to hit the gym before tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologise for the long wait, and thank you for doing so. I would just like to say that I am a mother and an EMT so I live a busy life.

Chapter Three

Ana POV:

I walked into the Escala apartment and dumped my bag and keys on the kitchen counter. Gail had left a note saying to be good and have fun. _Oh what I have in mind, we will be on Santa's naughty list._ I now had over an hour to get ready.

Gail had hung my dress on the back of the bedroom door and laid my under garments on the bed. I smiled to myself as I stepped into the shower, remembering that I had my 'reward' coming tonight. I'm sure I've been a good girl. The water turned my skin a bright shade of pink almost as soon as I stepped into it. Then my mind took me down memory lane.

The memories of our restaurant meals before we had our children. He would find a 'secluded' table, boss the waiters around and order lavish food which I was now accustomed to. I was never interested in the food though, even if the control freak of my husband would insist that I eat. I would be too nervous to eat, always thinking about what would happen after dinner. I realised that my nipples were erect when I ran the sponge over them, sending delicious waves through my body.

My mind then went to the elevator. The first time when he had pinned me to the wall, my hands above my head, and ravaged my mouth. He later bought that elevator and boy did we have fun in it. I panicked at first when he pressed the stop button, I thought we would be in serious trouble. I bet the security guard on CCTV duty enjoyed the free porn show. I shifted my weight to my other foot and felt the delicious friction between my legs, butterflies starting in my stomach.

The mirror was well and truly steamed up by the time I got out. I wiped it clear and saw that I had a goofy smile on my face. I wandered into the bedroom and got ready for the big night. My corset was front fastening which made it so much easier to put on. I made sure that it made a decent cleavage line and, when I slipped into my dress, I made sure a little of the lace would be visible when I lean over to eat my food. He was not going to make it through food. I put my heels on just in time as I heard Christian enter the apartment.

Christian POV:

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My Anastasia looked stunning. Her black dress hung off her shoulders, hugged her waist and skimmed over her thighs, ending just below the knee. Her stockings showed off the muscle of her lower leg and those strap on heels just finished it all off. _They will be staying on tonight._

"Are you sure you want to go to dinner, we could just stay here."

"Nice try Christian but I didn't spend an hour getting ready for nothing." I shrugged and led her down stairs. I helped her get into the Audi R8 and took my seat as the driver. I noticed that she had the black lace corset on. _She has gone all out tonight._ I noticed she was rubbing her legs together. I placed my hand on her leg and smiled to myself as she jumped under my touch.

This morning was good. The way her breasts bounced, her breathing heavy with sex and our sweat glistening in the sun. I had a feeling though that tonight was going to be even better. It was taking all my self control to not screw her against the car.

Ana POV:

The restaurant was lovely. We were led to a table in the corner of the room. As we sat down next to each other, our backs against the wall, I realised that you couldn't see much of the restaurant from the alcove we were in. _Why is he trying to hide us from the world?_ Then it hit me, he could let his hands wander without anyone seeing. I felt my insides tighten, this was going to be a long dinner.

The waitress came over, fluttering her eyes at him. I smiled at her and placed my hand in his on the table. My inner goddess growled as her eyes flicked to our hands and she blushed beet red. _I will never tire of this._

"We will have the steak please." Christian removed his hand out of mine to pass her back the menus.

"And for the lady, I can vouch for the chicken and bacon salad."

"I am pretty sure that my husband said 'we' will have the steaks, and a deep bodied red." I smiled sweetly at her as she turned crimson again and scuttled off to fill our order.

"Anastasia, that was a bit rude." I turned to him and saw his disapproving look.

"I will be good from now on." I flashed a grin at him and saw the laughter lines crinkle around his eyes. "Happy anniversary, Mr Grey."

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Grey." He quickly wrapped those slender fingers around the back of my neck and brought his lips to mine. It was brief but forceful. I think that my clothes were working.

"Steady darling, I'm looking forward to my food." He smirked and released my neck. "How was your day?"

"The usual. How was your lunch with Katherine?" He was the only one to call her by her full name. _Why did he do that?_

"It was good. Your niece has your brother running around." He chuckled and sat back, his hands behind his head.

"Sounds about right, she's been around Phoebe too long." I put my hand on his leg and felt his muscles tense. I looked up at him under my lashes and saw that he had clenched his jaw.

"You need to relax, take your mind off work. The kids are being looked after tonight so let's just enjoy it." I purred to him as I ran my hand over his thigh. His hand went over mine and he wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

I smiled to the arriving waitress who was delivering the food as Christian whispered in my ear.

"I intend to. Stop with your roaming otherwise we will not get through dinner." And just like that, he turned his attention to the waitress to try the wine.

We made small talk as we ate our food and drank our wine. I kept on glancing at him under my lashes and found that he had a lustful look on his face. Occasionally, he would rub his leg against mine and I would attempt to touch him but he would glare at me, warning me not to try it. The waitress came back to see if we wanted coffee after our meal, to which he waved his hand for the check. It was almost like we ran out of the building when we had paid everything. I wrapped my arm around his and we made our way back to the parking lot. I was suddenly up against our car, his lips on mine again. It was quick and rough but passionate.

"Get in the car." I nodded and quickly seated myself. I felt like we flew home rather than drove.

Christian POV:

As soon as we got home, I went to the fridge to get a decent wine. _That waitress could not pick a nice wine even if it jumped out and smacked her in the face._ I quickly downed a glass before pouring two more and taking them upstairs to our room. I placed them on the bedside table and looked at the figure that stood before me. Her brown locks flowed down her back, her ass perfectly formed in the dress.

I walked over to her and held her to my body. She held my eye contact as I placed my hands at the small of her back and on her neck. I lowered my lips to hers and savoured her taste. Her body melted into mine as I ran my tongue and teeth over her lips and neck. My hands pulled at her dress until it pooled at her feet. I had to step back so that I could take in the sight before me. She was glorious. Her legs rose out of the shoes, her stocking leading to her thong. The corset hugged her curves and her breasts rose and fell as she breathed.

"Close your mouth Christian." I hadn't realised that I was staring.

"You are stunning."

I had the urge, again, to bend her over and fuck her into next week, but first she needed to learn a quick lesson. I pulled her into me again and nuzzled into her neck.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, what are we going to do about your cheekiness." I looked at her again and saw confusion across her face. "You purposely wound me up this morning-"

"I have no idea what you mean ." She purred as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well that's it then." She squealed as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Before she knew it, she was over my lap. "Now, how many do you think you are deserving of after tormenting me this morning, being sarcastic and torturing me on purpose all evening." She turned her head to look at me and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Her eyes opened in surprise as my hand made contact with her lovely buttocks. "That would be one my dear, please continue."

As I sat here bringing my hand down on her sweet behind, I couldn't help but think about The Dungeon. We have had to tone down our bedroom antics just in case the children ever walk in. I can't wait to truss my Anastasia up again and tease her for a long time. After hearing her say "twenty", my attention was fully back on my wife. My hand was stinging slightly and her cheeks were a lovely pink. She was moaning and squirming, trying to get out of my grasp. She stilled as my fingers went between her legs. She was soaking, always ready for me. I stood her up and I made her watch with anticipation as I undressed.

"Take you thong off baby and turn to face the bed." Her thong quickly made its way to the floor with her dress and she turned to stare at the bed. She arched her back as she bent over and spread her legs. I enjoyed her warmth and her sounds as I lost myself to her. By the time that we could both see properly again and our breathing was back to normal, we were laid tangled up with ourselves and the covers on the floor.

"Happy Anniversary." I kissed her forehead. I felt her snuggle into me and I realised that she had fallen asleep.

As I laid there, my wife on my chest, my thoughts drifted to Isabelle. I hope that she will bring to the table what she has said and that it is perfect for my Ana. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft snoring of the goddess who was laying on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ana POV:

I awoke to find myself feeling very hot. I didn't realise why until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I was on the floor of our bedroom, surrounded by pillows and cushions and covered by our duvet. I was still in my lingerie from the night before. After throwing a few cushions aside, I managed to sit up and look at the clock - 4:45 am. I stood up gingerly, my insides still sore from the night before. There was no sign of Christian.

I walked into the bathroom, undoing my corset as I went. I put the shower on to heat up as I went to the toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost laughed. My lips were stained with my lipstick and I had real panda eyes going on. I was surprised, however, to see that my eyeliner had stayed. _I think that I will be keeping this one._

The warm water felt like heaven and hell on my body. I can't believe I had fallen asleep last night. _I hope Christian isn't offended._ It was lovely having the sweat flowing off my body. Last night was just as I had imagined, if not better. It was so nice to have his hands over my body again, without having to be quick because of the kids. To see my Dominant Fifty again, after years of suppressing him, it was like a breath of fresh air. The hot water ran over my sore buttocks, reminding me again of last night.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly grabbed a robe and made my way to the kitchen. As I walked past the sitting room, I could hear the soft snores of my husband and could see the flickering of the TV. It piqued my interest so I quietly tip-toed in. There were loads of files around him and he had fallen asleep sitting up. _I think that I should be prepared when I wake him up._ I quickly and quietly pottered into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. As I grabbed the cups from the cupboard, I realised how much I love the under floor heating. It helped loads with the heating of the house and earned its worth in situations like this.

I found myself amused at six in the morning because I was trying to step over the paperwork to make my way to the coffee table, with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. It was like a circus act on the high wire, just on the floor. I placed them down on the coasters and started to tidy the place up. After placing the papers on the table next to the drinks, I took my place on the loveseat next to my husband.

"Hey babe." I cupped his head in my hand and gently moved his head back to a more comfortable position. His eyes flickered open and he started mumbling.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"It's ok darling, you started doing work last night and fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." He sat himself up and started rubbing his neck. "You were sound asleep last night, so I thought that I could get some work done before waking you up for bed."

"Well, it seems like it wasn't just me who was knackered after our antics." I kissed his cheek as he laughed and leant forward to my tea and the remote.

"I can't believe we are up so early, on a day that we can have a lie-in." He grabbed his own coffee and sat back, crossing his leg so that his ankle rested on his knee.

"Our body clocks, though, have been used to it for so many years." Again we chuckled, and snuggled up together.

Christian POV:

The first thing I remember of the morning after our anniversary is the vision of my wife in a towel and robe, with a cute smile plastered on her lovely face, the smell of instant coffee and a horrid pain in my neck.

"What's going on?" I didn't even register what she had said to me, it was just noise in my head.

"It's ok darling, you started doing work last night and fell asleep on the couch." It suddenly all came flooding back to me about what happened after Anastasia fell asleep on me.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." I sat up properly and rubbed my neck, trying to stop it from being numb. "You were sound asleep last night, so I thought that I could get some work done before waking you up for bed."

"Well it seems like it wasn't just me who was knackered after our antics." I laughed as she kissed me whilst she got her tea and remote.

"I can't believe we are up so early, on a day that we can have a lie-in." I reached for my own coffee and crossed my legs, making myself comfy.

"Our body clocks though have been used to it for so many years." We laughed together and she snuggled into my side as she flicked through the channels.

I didn't really pay much attention to the TV, my mind was about thirty minutes away in the forest. I sat back and closed my eyes. Heat radiated through my body from my left side where Anastasia had melted her body against mine, and my hand was toasty and warm from my cup of coffee.

I'm standing on a road. In front of me is a long, thick line of gravel and I'm surrounded by trees. I walk along the gravel, wishing I knew what is at the other end. Light filters through the trees that line the gravel. I can hear the birds in the trees and can smell the dew on the grass. The gravel is ending and the trees are clearing, revealing a black and white house. A shadow falls over my face. _My thigh is starting to burn._

"Shit Christian." My eyes snap open to a searing pain on my leg.

"What's going on? Ow, fuck!" I quickly summed up what had just happened. I had fallen asleep and spilt my coffee, not only on myself but on Anastasia, too. "Anastasia go to the sink and run your hand under cold water." I watched her run to the kitchen, a stream of very unladylike language falling out of her mouth. The burning in my leg went up a notch so I put my now empty cup down and whipped my joggers off. There was a lovely red patch forming. I walked to the kitchen and went to my wife, dropping my pants in the hamper on the way.

"Thank you, Christian, it had to be my strongest hand." She scowled at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how tired I was." I walked to the cleaning cupboard and took out the first aid box. "And so what does it matter which hand it was, it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I have some manuscripts I need to get through." I rubbed some burns gel into her hand. "Don't look at me like that, if you can work after sex then I can go to work on a day off."

"Well, if you are better, I'm going to jump in the shower as I have to meet Elliot later." I kissed her and made my way to our bathroom.

Ana POV:

My hand stung like a bitch as I got myself ready. It was half eight now so it was acceptable to text Kate to see if she wanted to meet for lunch. I listened to Christian sing in the shower as I applied some makeup. My skin was clear and the dry skin wasn't too bad so, I just put on moisturiser. If I want to keep it clear, it's best not to cover myself with foundation. I'm glad I didn't keep my phone on loud, otherwise, my eyeliner would have been horribly messed up as Kate texted back.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go for coffee with Kate before I pick the kids up."

"Why do you say you're going for coffee when you don't drink it?" I turned round to see the naked form of my husband, beads of water falling from his hair. _How the hell did I catch him?_ I realized that I was grinning like a goofball.

"You know it's a saying. It's also a lot of shorter than saying that I'm going for tea and her, a double espresso."

"Point taken." I happily watched my husband dry and dress as I brushed my hair. "If you want, I can drop you off on my way to meet Elliot and then we can pick the kids up together."

"That sounds good."

"Well hurry up then, otherwise, you won't be able to get any work done." I sighed as he left the room, and continued to get myself ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Christian POV:

I couldn't help but laugh as I stuck my head around Anastasia's office door. I knocked and she jumped.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure, give me ten minutes."

"Of course." I went and sat at the breakfast bar whilst I waited for my wife. My mind was still on my dream when I heard her heels on the stone floor. I turned to see a casual but still sexy woman walking towards the door.

"Wow baby, how can you look so good when you haven't tried that much."

"It could be because you insist on buying me designer labels." I followed her and watched her apple shaped bum bounce nicely in her tight jeans.

"Well there is no problem in treating my family."

We made our way to the Audi 4x4 and strapped in. I quickly checked in the back to make sure that the booster seat was still in the car for my little angel and set off. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying because I was thinking about the new house, and how I could combine my dream with the plans.

"Pigs fly you know."

"Yeah baby, that seems very nice dear." I suddenly felt a sharp pain across my arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You are not listening to a word I am saying, are you?"

"Sorry darling, I was miles away in my thoughts."

"I can see that. Well this is my stop." I didn't even realise where we were. I quickly pulled up to the pavement and ended up with a good couple of honks from taxis. A slender hand came across my face and I was looking into my lovely wife's eyes. "Try to remember to pick me up." Her lips touched mine briefly and it sent a shiver down my spine. She smiled as she ran her thumb over where her lips had just been, wiping her lipstick away.

"I will do." I smiled as she got out of the car. I pressed the button for the window to wind down.

"I love you." She blew me a kiss before disappearing into the crowd, making her way to the cafe.

I shook my head as I pulled out back into live traffic, again earning some horns blowing. I still can't believe that I have managed to keep my wife for so long, and she hasn't gone running. I pull into the parking lot at my brother's office. He hasn't arrived yet as I can't see his Jeep so I lean against the trunk of my car and look at the building that is Elliot's office.

To say that my brother is an amazing architect and builder, you wouldn't think it. It was a trailer, a very expensive and nice one, but a trailer none the less. It had real wooden panels around the outside, so it looked like a wooden hut. The windows were double glazed, rather than the pop out PVC ones, and it had a state of the art alarm system. It also came with heating.

I heard the stones crunch under the wheels of his Jeep and moved to greet him when he stepped out.

"Hi Elliot, thank you for coming."

"You do realise that my wife is getting suspicious."

"Well you better not tell her."

"I will try."

I followed him to the door as he unlocked it. We both had to duck down to enter. I was surprised as I walked in. A makeover had happened. There was a cream-ish carpet down and the furniture was all light wood. What did surprise me was that there were at least three double sided white boards which had both sides covered in drawings. They reminded me of police boards in the movies.

"Looking good."

"Well I thought the place needed a spruce up."

"Ok...are they your words or Kate's?" He just laughed it off.

"Shall we get down to business." He pointed me to a chair and brought over one of the whiteboards. He reached into one of the filing cabinets and pulled out a big wad of paper and a long tube. "So then, here are the floor plans for the house (he pointed to the board) and here are the plans for the rooms themselves, down to every last detail that you wanted, from furniture to flooring." He covered the desk next to me with the paper from his hands. "Last but not least, this is the plan for the basement. The only things we will do in there are lay the wooden flooring and paint the room magnolia. That way you can do whatever you please." I took the tube off him and we carried on planning the last minute details.

"Do you think we could change the look of the house?"

"In what way?"

"Anastasia likes the old English Gothic or Victorian look, I'm just thinking about adding some beams to make it more to her taste."

"I will see what I can do."

The next time I looked at the clock, I realised that I had been with Elliot almost an hour and a half . I looked at my phone to see a text from my wife ten minutes ago.

"I'm going to have to shoot, our wives have finished with their lunch."

"No worries, I forgot to ask how did your anniversary go."

"Another time." I hugged him and left him muttering himself. I hid the basement blueprints under a blanket in the trunk and went to pick my wife up.

Ana POV:

I got so engrossed in the manuscript that I was working on that I didn't hear Christian until he knocked. I couldn't help but jump.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure give me ten minutes."

"Of course." I quickly ran to my closet and picked out my comfy thick heeled boots. After quickly having a look in the mirror to make sure that I was ok. I found my husband at the breakfast bar. As I entered, he turned his grey eyes onto me and I saw a glimmer of something appear in them.

"Wow baby, how can you look so good when you haven't tried much." It now made more sense as to what had come into his eyes, lust. _No way buster, I have to make my lunch date with Kate._

"It could be because you insist on buying me designer labels." I could almost feel his eyes burning into my arse.

"Well there is no problem in treating my family." I got into the 4x4 and loved how the first thing Christian did was to check if the booster seat was in the back and then his eyes quickly checked to see if I was wearing my seat belt.

"You know that she is above the height limit now, she doesn't need it any more." Not a word came out of my husbands mouth, his lips didn't even tighten like they normally do when we have this conversation. "I was also thinking that we should cut Teddy's hair off and that our angel shouldn't have to do any more dance classes." Again, I got no answer or pursing of the lips. I looked at him carefully to see that he was completely in his own world. I looked out the window to see that we had made good time and that we were nearly at the cafe.

"Pigs fly you know."

"Yeah baby, that seems very nice dear." I didn't mean to hit him, it just happened. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You are not listening to a word I say, are you?"

"Sorry darling, I was miles away in my thoughts." I looked out the window to see that he was going to miss my stop.

"I can see that. Well, this is my stop." The car jerked slightly as he quickly pulled up. I pulled his head to look at me, so I could make sure that he was paying attention. "Try to remember to pick me up." I gave him a quick peck on his lips, trying to not leave any lipstick on them. This I failed at miserably so I wiped it off for him. The fire returned to his eyes so I thought that I would play on that.

"I will do." He lowered the window as I exited the car so I leant into the car.

"I love you." I blew him a kiss and walked towards the cafe without looking back.

I walked into the cafe and a wave of aromas hit me like a brick wall. I saw Kate sat at our usual table, and she had already ordered for me. For once, she was quiet, and had a puzzled look on her face.

"What's up with you?" I sat down and dunked my tea bag in the water.

"It's nothing really."

"Oh, come on, I know you better than that."

"Have you noticed that Elliot and Christian are spending a lot of time together?"

"Ok thinking about it, yes they have, but it's not a bad thing. We've been trying for years to get them to do it." She shrugged and took a bite of her cookie.

"Has Christian told you what they are meeting up for?"

"No and I don't think he would anyway."

"Elliot won't tell me either. I wonder what they are hiding?"

"Do you ever have anything else other than suspicion in your mind?" She feigned shock as she finished her cookie and I tucked into my sandwich. "Anyway, I was hoping that I could pick your brains over a new project for me."

"Normally when you have a project, it involves lots of hours at a community centre for a charity."

"Well this time it's something for myself."

"Now I'm intrigued, go ahead and spill."

"I had an idea to redo the apartment."

"You live in a house, not an apartment."

"No, I mean the Escala apartment."

"Why do you want to do that up, doesn't Christian use it for his business collegues?"

"Not any more, they have a hotel suite now for corporates." I quickly finish my food and take my cup in my hands.

"What do you want to do with it? What has given you the idea?"

"Well as you, me and Mia have houses too far away to spend some quality time here in the city, I was thinking of making it more family friendly." I blew my tea and took a mouthful.

"What are you thinking about doing to it though?"

"Well, there are two rooms and an office, which is big enough to be converted into another bedroom. I was thinking of a master bedroom, a room for the girls, and one for the boys. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun. Where do I come into it?"

"I was hoping you would help me with it all and to talk to your husband about getting some contacts that we can trust."

"Oh so I'm being used now." She flashed her pearly whites at me as she smiled. "I'm in. Where do we start?"

"I was thinking that we could take a long lunch one day next week and pop in to see your husband at work."

"Well I have Wednesday afternoon off if you want to do it then?" I nodded as I picked up my phone to text Christian.

"That sounds like a plan then. Just please don't tell Elliot or Christian, I want to surprise them."

"That's fine, I can keep a secret." We laughed together and I left her to finish up as I paid.

"Ana you shouldn't have, I do have money you know."

"I know but you paid last time." I threw on my coat and grabbed my bag. "I have got to shoot to grab the kids so if I don't see you beforehand, I will see you on Wednesday." I hugged my bestfriend goodbye and waited for Christian to pick me up.


End file.
